


Marukaite Chikyuu: 2P

by Roverlord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: 2P versions of the marukaite chikyuus.





	1. 2P Italy: Luciano Russo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pizzaiola is a kind of sauce and "Dreamland" is supposed to refer to dreamtalia.  
> Russo is probably the most dangerous out of my 2Ps

Hey hey Papa, give me fine wine!

Hey hey Mamma, hey hey Mamma!

I can't get the taste of that pizzaiola

I made long ago out of my head!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I'm second Italy!

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

Look at it, that’s Earth, idiota!

Or could it be the second Earth?

I'm second Italy!

 

Ah! You can see the

Magnificent world with just one stroke

A toast, with our knives!

Second Hetalia! ("Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat steak!")

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

I'm second Italy!

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

Suddenly, there’s the Earth!

Lie on your back, there's the Earth!

I'm second Italy!

 

Ah, with just some boiling,

A recipe that will make you cry ("The sauce is ready.")

The zipper of dreamland is fully opened!

Second Hetalia!

Hey, hey, fratello, give me steak!

While you're at it, sorella, put sauce it too!

 

Oi, oi, nonno,

I am at peace for once.

Yes, yes, bambino (is that for me?)

Hey, hey Papa, give me fine wine

Hey, hey, Mamma, hey, hey, Mamma!

I can't get the taste of that pizzaiola

I made long ago out of my head!

 

Second Hetalia!

Second Hetalia!

Hetalia!

 

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!

I'm second Italy!

 

Ah! You can see the

Bloody world with just one stroke

A toast, with our knives!

Second Hetalia!

 

Ah, throughout the world,

Sleeps the recipe of chaos

With our knives, let's go conquer!

Hetalia!


	2. 2P Germany: Siegfried Blitzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germany is an angry drunk, so obviously his 2P would be funny or cuddly drunk.  
> I also watched the episode where Italy babbles to Allies about Germany's porn (That has, among other things, whips and dogs), and i thought the 2P would like something lot less hardcore, so, ponies!  
> "Lachs" means salmon.

Oi Oi Vati give me a cider

Oi Oi Mutti  Oi Oi Mutti

I can't forget the flavor

of that lachs I had before

  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I'm second Germany!

  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Watch a while, there's Earth!

Should that happen to be second Earth!

I'm second Germany!

  
Ah, an amazing world,

that can be seen through a cider glass

When I'm playing or drinking

I'm fun company!

 

("Don't worry about those boring guys,

at least for today, I'm the main character!")

  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I'm second Germany!

  
  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Step back, there's Earth!

Lie on your back, there's second Earth!

I'm second Germany!

  
Ah, with one boil

a recipe that will make you cry with joy

("I've been dreaming of fish.")

Some sea salt makes it perfect

It's delicious!

  
Hey Hey Bruder, get me a cider

After that, Schwester, get one for yourself

Oy Oy Opa, Peace is best

Good Boy Baby "It's for your sake."

Oy Oy Vati, get me some cheese too

  
  
Oy Oy Mutti Oy Oy Mutti

I can't forget the flavor

of that lachs I had before

  
My secret hobby is

Cartoon ponies!

"Ponies! ... Oh, don't laugh at me."

  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I'm second Germany!

  
  
Ah, an amazing world,

that can be seen through a cider glass

When I'm playing or drinking  
I'm fun company!

  
  
Ah, a sleeping recipe of fun in the world

With my good luck charms firmly in hand

We're on expedition!

  
  
"Let's go!"


End file.
